Time for a vacation
by Magicalwardrobe
Summary: All Emma wanted after the whole Underworld mess and Henry's adventures in New York was to spend some alone time with her boyfriend. An unexpected trip to the past weren't exactly the holidays she had in mind. Captain Swan.


**My mind does this stuff sometimes. It buggers me with an idea and won't stop until I write it.**

 **I should say this is very random. But I had to get it out before the chapter tonight (I CAN'T WAIT).**

 **I have to think of a better title.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing here, except for the plot, is mine.**

 **Time for a vacation.**

Emma Swan wanted a little vacation with her boyfriend. Maybe she could convince him to take the Jolly and go sail to Hawaii or something for a few weeks.

She just needed to get out their crazy town for a while.

She had thought that once they were back on Storybrooke, with Mr Hyde stuck in his Land of Untold Stories, the Evil Queen's heart crushed, magic returned and Hades defeated she would have some time to catch up with her just resuscitated boyfriend.

Well, she was wrong.

At least if the zeppelins in the sky were anything to go by.

"Seriously?" she asked Killian. "We didn't even have an hour!"

He also seemed frustrated. "I don't know how we manage to have such a bad luck," he shook his head.

Emma gritted her teeth, once again looking up the sky. "I swear if when I find whoever did this I'm going to make them wish they were never born," looked back at him and grabbed his hand. "I think after everything we've been through we deserve some time for ourselves."

His eyes glinted. "Why don't we go see what's that all about and then put your parents and Regina in charge for a few hours while we sneak away?"

A smile curved her lips. "A few hours? What do you plan to do with so much time in our hands?"

His smirk was positively sinful. "Oh, I might have a few ideas," he leaned in closer. "And I swear a few hours won't be enough for all I have planned for you," he whispered lowly in her ear. "But we'll have to make it work," he added cheerfully stepping away from her.

Emma blinked, disoriented for a few seconds. He grinned at her knowingly when her eyes met his and Emma smiled back softly amused.

"Come on, Swan. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go have that coffee you promised me."

.

.

But it wasn't that easy, of course not.

"Help! I beg you, thou hast to stop them!" a pretty green eyed brunette with a vapory white dress rushed to them, tears in her face.

Emma's hand went to her gun. "Okay, what's going on?"

"They art fighting!" she screamed. "We were in The Land when we appeared in this strange realm. My husband and my cousin…" she sobbed. "Someone is going to get hurt."

Emma felt compassion towards the young girl who looked a little older than Henry even if she spoke really weird. She shared a look with Killian, who looked as concerned as she felt.

"Do not despair, milady," he said bowing slightly. "We shall stop them now. Everybody will be alright."

It had to be a sword duel, of course. There were two men fighting while another one tried to stop them and some more looked.

"Hold! Enough of 'tis quarrel! Forbear this outrage!" the man shouted to the two swordsman. "Please, Mercutio!"

Mercutio?

"Enough of this; I pray thee, hold thy peace, Tybalt!" the girl screamed.

Tybalt?

Emma turned to the girl. "Juliet?" she asked.

Juliet turned her wide eyes to her. "How did thou know my name?"

Emma groaned.

.

.

It didn't stop at that, oh no. After they had stopped the duel (which had been made more difficult when Romeo and Juliet embraced in relief) they sent them all to Granny's and Killian and Emma resumed their march towards the Sheriff station.

They didn't make it far.

In the middle of Main Street, Ruby, with a girl Emma guessed it was Dorothy next to her, stood by the sidewalk with a short chubby man holding the reins of a donkey. Ruby didn't look happy but Emma didn't blame her; after all there was a madman trying to drill her car with a spear.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked running towards them.

Ruby turned to the couple, relieved. "Thanks god you're here!" she gestured to the man. "He just appeared out of nowhere and started to attack the car. This guy," she pointed to the chubby man. "Dragged us out of the way when we got out while he," she glared at the madman. "finished the job. I had just paid it off!"

The madman was on top of a horse that had clearly seen better days and he was wearing a full armor though his helmet was missing. He looked old, with wrinkles and tanned skin.

"STOP!" Emma shouted but the man ignored her screaming something in a language that wasn't English.

Killian punched him out of the horse. "You better listen to the lady," he warned with his hook in the air.

It took him a few seconds to answer. "Oh, good, good," he said with a thick accent. "You can help me defeat this horrible beast. It was trying to eat _las señoritas_ ," he jumped back on the horse with an impressive agility for someone of his age. " _¡Adelante, Rocinante! ¡Acabemos con este perverso engendro!_ "

Emma pointed her gun at him and Killian dragged the man back to the floor. He wasn't happy and started screaming, probably curses, in his language.

Killian kneeled in the ground an put his hook on the man's throat. That shut him up. "Who are you?"

" _Me llaman Don Quijote de la Mancha_."

Yep, Emma understood that last part.

.

.

Once they had gotten rid of Don Quixote Emma and Killian schemed a plan.

Killian had to get back to the house, pack a week's worth of clothing for both of them and prepare the Jolly for a trip. Meanwhile Emma had to go to the station, do the Quixote paperwork and inform David of their departure.

The town could deal without them for a few days. And Emma needed some time to process the new Storybrooke citizens.

But then, of course, they were surrounded by a bubble of red-orange magic.

"Oh, come on!" Emma groaned and punched the barrier surrounding them. "Auch! Son of a bitch!" she cradled her hand close to her chest.

"Emma!" Killian's eyes were wide and worried.

Emma gave him a calming smile. "It's okay. It's just burnt," she told him showing him her hand.

That didn't calm him down. He looked pained and he took her hand in his, pressing it to his lips and then over his heart. "What is this?"

"That's what I'm wondering," she looked at the street through the orange bubble.

There was a man standing in the middle of the road. He was leaning on a stick and a cape flapped behind him but the rest of him was difficult to make out.

"Who are you?" Emma screamed hoping he would hear it.

His voice came back slightly distorted. "My name is Jaffar, Emma Swan, and I need this Saviour out of the way."

In moments like those Emma hated her life.

The bubble started to shrink and Emma winced, feeling the scorching heat on her back. For one second her mind went blank and she didn't know what to do.

But then Killian pulled her close to him with his hook on her back and her hand still trapped over his chest. "Do you think you can get us out of here?"

Emma nudged closer to him, breathing him in, and focused on her magic bubbling low on her belly. A pained hiss of Killian made it snap to full power within seconds and Emma let it out.

White light rushed past her closed eyes and the bubble sizzled and melted. Fresh air ruffled her hair and Emma took a deep breath, reading herself.

But when she turned, her fists closed and ready, Jaffar –god, what had her life become?– wasn't there anymore.

Emma was in serious need of a vacation.

"Alright," she turned to her lover. "Let's stick to the plan. You get everything ready, I'll talk with my dad."

If Killian believed it wasn't wise to leave the town with the latest crisis he didn't say anything. Instead he leaned in and kissed her softly, his lips moving lovingly over hers. Far too soon, though, he was pulling away with Emma leaning in trying to catch his lips in a longer kiss.

He smiled. "I'll see you soon, love."

Her hand squeezed his. "See you soon."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Emma Swan wasn't having a good day.

Since Kathryn reappearance two days before, Emma had been going crazy trying to find an explanation to the thousands of questions running rampant through her head.

But the only answer that came to mind was Regina.

Her knuckles tightened in the steering wheel almost subconsciously.

She was driving the cruiser through the town trying to clear her head but keeping an eye on anything suspicious at the same time.

The man trying to break into one of the big empty hoses close to the beach? Yeah, he had suspicious written on his forehead in capital letters.

Emma stopped the car on the sidewalk and stepped out. She walked to the other side and leaned against the passenger's door, watching him.

He was hot, she had to admit, and he looked stupid but at the same time cute trying to pick the lock with a hand and his lips.

Pretty skilled lips.

Emma groaned in her mind; it had been too long.

"Need a hand there?" she asked him.

He turned with a fond smile on his lips. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Oh, and he had an accent! Irish? Probably British.

His other hand came into view and Emma understood.

It wasn't a hand at all. In fact it was a gleaming metal hook.

Just what she needed: more weirdos in the town.

A confused scowl crossed over his face and Emma frowned back. "Who are you?" she asked him.

Emma would have remembered a face like that.

But right now he was just a suspicious criminal and with the case of Kathryn still in the open he was even more suspicious.

Hardness came over his eyes and for a second Emma was scared. "The name's Killian Jones, love," he said steely.

Emma faked a smile. "Great! I'm the Sheriff and I'm taking you in!" she told him cheerfully.

He scowled. "What for?"

"Breaking and entering, buddy."

He sighed but walked down the stairs to join her in the street. "That's my house," he told her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "And what? You lost the key?" she asked mockingly getting out her handcuffs.

"Well, love, that's a bit forward but if this kind of thing what you're into…"

Emma scowled and closed the handcuffs over his wrists.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Mary Margaret was bored. Since she wasn't able to go back to the school she had a lot of time in her hands now that she wasn't in that cell anymore.

Maybe Emma wanted something to eat?

So Mary Margaret went to Granny's to pick up two grilled cheeses and some onion rings and fries. All the time she kept an eye out for David. She didn't want another repeat of their last conversation.

Being with David only made everything hurt. So she wouldn't be with David anymore.

She was almost in the station when a car parked in the street and Regina got out of it. Their eyes met in silence and Mary Margaret shivered at the cold glare the Mayor sent her.

« _You deserve this_.»

"Mayor Mills," Mary Margaret greeted.

Regina nodded in acknowledgment. "Miss Blanchard."

"Are you here to see Emma?" she asked politely.

Regina scowled. "My son has disappeared and I believe here is where I'll find him," she said coldly.

They made their way in awkward silence inside the precinct. Emma was in one of the tables with thousands of papers spread through it and even some opened boxes with even more records. But there was no sign of Henry.

She looked up one second and then went back to one of the files in front of her. "Ah, Regina, just who I wanted to see," she dropped the file leaned back in the chair rubbing her eyes.

Regina frowned. "Am I?" she asked unconsciously echoing Mary Margaret's thoughts.

Emma let out a long sigh, dropping her elbows on the table. "I know you must be busy with Robin right now but I'll need you and Zelena to take Henry for a few days. We just got back and we're already with a new crisis," she pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. "I haven't sleep for over a month and I need a break," she looked up again. "You'll manage without me?"

Mary Margaret and Regina had identical bewildered expressions. Regina's mouth opened but no sound came out of it, too taken aback to even think of something to say.

"I…" Regina cleared her throat. "What?"

Emma frowned. "Look, I know it isn't the right thing to do… but I can't deal with this right now. I mean, you won't believe what just happened to me."

Mary Margaret felt a pang of worry deep in her stomach for her friend. "Well, I brought you food," she said trying to cheer her up.

"Grilled cheese?" Emma asked almost anxiously.

She grinned. "And onion rings."

Emma snatched the bag for her grip and sniffed inside. "Oh, god, I love you so much right now," Mary Margaret wasn't sure if she was talking to her or the food. "Thanks," she said this time facing the teacher.

Regina cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable at intruding. "Well, since I see my son isn't here I'll be leaving now," she announced. "It was an… interesting talk, Sheriff. You'll need to appoint a Deputy if you want some vacations," she said in the end.

Emma laded her head, almost sad to look away from her food. "Wasn't Henry with you? To destroy the crystal thingy."

Regina decided to ignore the «crystal thingy» bit. "He's not. So I'd imagined he would be with you."

Emma munched on an onion ring. "He's probably with Violet," she said in the end with a smirk.

Regina scowled, trying to mask her confusion at the blonde antics, while Mary Margaret watched them like they were a tennis match. "Never mind, then. I better get going," she said turning proudly toward the door.

Only to smack straight into the body of the other person entering the room at the same moment.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Emma stopped the car and rolled the window down. "Kid!" she called. "What are you doing here?"

Henry smiled happily and jogged to the car. "It's Saturday, no school," he told her. "I was coming to see you. Maybe we can go get some ice-cream?"

Emma smiled warmly. "Of course! I just have to drop him," she pointed with her thumb to the back of the car where the moody leather-wearing criminal stared at them with something close to relief. ", in the station. And then we can go for that ice-cream. Sounds good?" Herny nodded. "Do you want a ride?"

"A ride in the police cruise? Yeah!" Henry said enthusiastically.

Once he was in the car with his seatbelt on he turned to the mysterious stranger. "Hello, lad."

He grinned. "Hi! I'm Henry. What did you do?"

"Breaking and entering," Emma answered. "Well, trying to," she added with a smug smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "It's hard to pick a lock with only one hand, love," he said to the back of her head, raising his handcuffed arms. "Next time I'll just have to break the window."

Emma scowled at him through the rear-view mirror but he just smirked waving his fingers. Smug bastard.

"Woah! Is that a hook?" Henry asked excitedly. "It's real?" he snuck a hand through the net to touch it.

"Careful!" the man snapped. "That's sharp; it could cut your finger off."

Henry didn't seem deterred. "Are you Captain Hook? How did you lose your hand? How long have you been here? Why did you try to go into the house? Is Peter Pan real too? Where's Smee? Did a crocodile really eat your hand?"

Emma almost groaned out loud. Henry's theories were already bad without the help of a crazy guy cosplaying as Captain Hook.

"Most people just call me Killian Jones," he said. "Aye, a _crocodile_ took my hand. Um… Pan's real –that bloody demon– and I don't remember what else you asked me."

Henry was almost bouncing in the seat form happiness. "Is Neverland real? How did you get here? In The Jolly Roger?"

He grimaced. "Well, lad, that's a long story to tell. And I believe your mother has plans to put me in the brig and leave me there to rot for some time."

"I can make you company," Henry offered. "And then you can tell me the story."

"But kid! I thought we were going to get some ice-cream!"

Herny looked conflicted. "But he… Captain Hook… ice-cream… Ugh! Okay, we'll go for the ice-cream," he decided. "I'll visit you later," he whispered and Emma pretended she hadn't heard it.

.

.

Killian Jones smiled cheekily at her when she opened the door of the cruise. He strutted toward the station and opened the door, holding it open for her and Henry.

"Hey! But the handcuffs…" she glared at him.

Jones rolled his eyes, making the handcuff swirl around his wrist. The curve of the hook peaked from the pocket of his leather jacket and there was a void where his other hand should be.

"I'm a one-handed pirate, love, remember?" he reminded her before swaggering into the precinct like he owned the place.

The door slammed in Emma's nose and she almost screamed. Henry was already inside, chatting happily to the pirate and she let herself curse out loud.

 _Fucking pirate_.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Regina stumbled back and caught herself before falling down. Her eyes flashed furiously and she looked up to see who had dared to cross her path.

Captain Hook grinned at her and he winked when he saw her pale. "Your Majesty, it's been a long time."

"Killian," Miss Swan called. "You were quick."

The pirate looked away from the Queen and his gaze softened making him look like Regina never had seen him before. He looked almost… happy.

"There were some deterrents," he winced at the word.

Henry sneaked from under the pirate's arm. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

Regina frowned. "I was looking for you, but Miss Swan told me you weren't here," she turned to glare at the woman.

But Emma Swan wasn't looking sheepish or defiant or proud; she was looking panicked and freaked out, her eyes trained on Henry.

And then their son looked away from Regina and also saw Miss Swan and the same expression took over his face. "Wha-Wha-Wha-?" he stammered.

"How…" Miss Swan started.

"…shouldn't be running off. I'm supposed to be always at yo-" Emma Swan appeared behind the pirate's back, scowling and messing with her Sheriff badge.

Everybody fell silent as they took in both Emma's; one with her trademark red-leather jacket and a ponytail and the other with loose wavy hair and a blue shirt.

"What the hell?" both Emma's exclaimed at the same time.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

The Captain Hook cosplayer was bad enough; seeing a creepily accurate clone of herself… well that was the last straw.

"What the fuck is going on?" _Emma_ spat.

"Language!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, blushing when _Emma_ glared at her.

The other Emma was calmer, but not much, her gaze travelled between Henry, Mary Margaret and _Emma_. Mostly she looked confused and annoyed.

"Please tell me this is not happening again," she told Jones.

He smiled sadly at her. "I'm afraid so. Look at the sky."

As strange as the request was Emma didn't even hesitate to do as he asked. "I don't see anything," she declared.

"Precisely," he said.

Understanding dawned on Emma's face. "The zeppelins. They're gone."

"Can somebody explain what's going on?" _Emma_ snapped. "What are you? Some kind of identity thief's?" she trained her gun on the other Emma. "Speak."

Almost without even thinking of it Jones crossed the room and stood in front of Emma, shielding her from the gun. "We aren't identity thefts," he said calmly. "We come from the future."

 _Emma_ snorted, Regina huffed, Mary Margaret shook her head and Henry bit back a squeal.

"Time travel is impossible," Regina stated.

"You're from the _future_? Come on! Do you really expect me to believe that?" _Emma_ raised the gun once again.

Jones scowled at her. "You have the evidence right in front of your eyes, Swan. You can't deny this."

 _Emma_ scoffed. "Magic isn't real."

"Lily," Emma said out of nowhere.

 _Emma_ blinked, lowering the gun in her confusion. "What did you say?"

"Lily," Emma repeated. "She was you first friend. She had a star birth-mark on her wrist," _Emma_ gulped. "Neal Cassidy," she added for good measure. "Brian Farmer, Walt Parker, Kyle White," she listed the names of the relationships that had lasted more than a few weeks.

All color had run from _Emma_ 's cheeks and her hands trembled. But Emma wasn't done yet. She turned to Regina.

"Daniel," she said. "Cora, Tinkerbell, the man with the lion tattoo."

Regina also paled but she glared at the other Emma. "How do you know that?"

Emma only smiled. It was Mary Margaret's turn. "After you bailed me out of jail I went to repay you and you invited me in for some cookies and hot chocolate –with cinnamon–, and you told me that the fact that I wanted to leave, to protect Henry, was why I had to stay."

 _Emma_ and Mary Margaret shared a look across the room. "I haven't told anyone about that," she told _Emma_. "Not even David."

Emma let the silence stand for a few more seconds. "Hey, kid," she smiled at Henry. "It's so weird to see you so young again."

Henry smiled really big, the only one really comfortable with the situation. "Are you really from the future?"

"Aye, that we are, lad," Jones said brightly. "It seems your mother can keep out of trouble," he mock sighed in disappointment. "And I wanted to go to the Caribbean."

Emma snorted pushing him good naturedly. "Shut up, Jack Sparrow."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow," Hook and Henry said at the same time.

Henry grinned, an almost awe-struck look on his face as he stared at the pirate.

"Time travel is still impossible," Regina said crossing her arms.

Emma almost rolled her eyes. "Kid, do you have your book here?" she asked.

"Yes, yes sure!" he couldn't be happier as he rummaged through his back and got out the leather-bound book.

Emma put it on of the empty tables and everyone joined her to look over her shoulder. With ease Emma opened it in the middle and fiddled through the pages.

She stopped in an illustration of a blonde women and a man dancing. Her fingers danced over the man's face and _Emma_ could see a fond, _loving_ smile on her lips.

"That's Prince Charles and Princess Leia," Henry informed. "They helped Snow White and Prince Charming get together."

Regina frowned. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm Princess Leia," Emma announced. "And he's Prince Charles," she added pointing towards Jones who stood close next to her.

The Queen crossed her arms. "But that's impossible. If the book was real –which is not– you shouldn't even have been born."

Emma shrugged. "That's what happens when you let Rumplestiltskin kill the Wicked Witch of the West and that accidentally opens a time portal."

 _Emma_ blinked. "What?"

Emma patted her shoulder. "Your life is going to get really crazy. You should be getting used to that."

Jones chuckled. "You're the one to talk, Swan," he said. "The main reason you wanted a vacation was because of those new people we found."

Emma scowled. "It was fucking Romeo and Juliet and Don Quixote and Jaffar," she huffed. "And thank god the Genie didn't appear on the flying carpet or something because I swear I wouldn't leave the house for days."

Jones raised his eyebrows suggestively and Emma giggled.

 _Emma_ felt a pang of jealousy. She looked happy with him; her walls were down and her face was open. Emma had somehow grabbed Jones' hand but _Emma_ was sure neither of them had actually noticed.

It was sicklingly cute.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Emma didn't know why she was surprised. This was her life after all and another trip to the past wasn't even abnormal anymore.

Sometimes she missed the days when everything was simpler. But then she would remember her family and that feeling would disappear.

At least Killian was with her, like he always was.

"How do we do this, love?" he asked in a low voice.

After their revelation the things in the station had calmed down somewhat. Regina had gone to her vault to search in her books stories about time-travel and _Emma_ had taken Henry for a cup of hot chocolate while Mary Margaret watched them.

Emma was munching on the onion rings while Killian ensnared the fries with his hook and then ate them. They were sitting over one of the tables with the food spread over the report files.

Their watchful guard was on the couch with Henry's storybook on her lap on Leia and Charles' page and she kept looking between it and them.

"We can try the black fairy's wand, just like last time," she said.

Killian grimaced. "There's a reason why this is the Land Without Magic, love."

Emma smiled slightly. "I'm the Product of True Love, I've always had magic. Alright, maybe it wasn't much but I know it was there. Maybe it'll take some time for me to get the wand to work but I'll manage."

He scowled. "At what price? You know how magic works."

Emma grabbed his hand and placed between hers on her lap. "Not mine. I'll get us home."

He smiled but his eyes didn't shine. "And what about them? I don't know how it went last time but I'm sure if you had known about our relationship you wouldn't have fought me so much. This could change a lot of things, we have to do something about that."

Emma sighed; he was right. "The curse hasn't even broken yet. I still don't believe in magic and fairytales and all that stuff."

"And your walls are up again. You don't believe us. I bet right now your mind is trying to find an explanation to all this."

"Something that's logic," Emma nodded. "We'll have to erase their memories somehow."

Killian frowned, concentrated. "Can your magic do that?"

Emma shook her head. "But Mr. Gold remembered the whole time. We can ask him; just like last time."

"Love, you may still have your magic here but Rumplestiltskin does not. I'm not sure about the nature of potions but I believe they need some kind of magic. Besides, he won't believe I'm not trying to kill him or something."

A dark look took over Emma's face. "We should," she muttered. "That would save us so much trouble."

Killian laughed bitterly. "You know we can't do that. It would change too many things," Emma's eyes fell to his chest, refusing to look him in the eye "Emma?" his face turned gravely serious. "Emma, we have to keep everything the way it was."

Emma looked up, her eyes full of unshed tears. "But we can change so many things," she whispered passionately. "We could save Robin, maybe even stop you from going to the Underworld."

His face deadpanned. "And how do you expect to destroy the darkness then?"

Emma scowled. "It's not like it's really destroyed," a raw desperation filled her eyes. "Killing you was the hardest thing I've ever done. If you really think I'll let you go through all that again…" her voice broke.

Killian's face fell. He freed his hand from hers and softly brushed away the tears that had silently escaped from her eyes. His smile was comforting but hers was still pained.

Killian enveloped her in a hug. His chin rested on top of her head and her nose was deeply buried in his neck. She trembled in his arms and Killian held her closer still.

"We could even save Neal," she muttered with a small voice.

"Oh, Emma," he sighed against the hair of his broken girl. "You know I would do anything to save Bae, but if we stop his death… well, that could have terrible consequences."

"It's just…" Emma held back a soft, sneaking her hands beneath the leather of his jacket. "Henry doesn't really know his father and his death was so unfair. I just want to give him another chance."

"I'm sorry, my love," was all he said.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Emma fell asleep on his arms and Mary Margaret vacated the couch so she could rest in a place more comfortable. Her head was laying over his lap and his fingers started playing absentmindedly with the locks of her hair.

"She hasn't been sleeping a lot these last few… days," he said.

Mary Margaret's eyes were hard. "She said months."

Killian grimaced. "It's a long story."

Killian could see that Mary Margaret cared for the woman, even before she knew she was her daughter. She was taking rather well their presence and she seemed to believe their story.

Which was much more than what _Emma_ was doing.

"Do you love her?" Mary Margaret asked and for one second she sounded like the Snow White Killian knew was still inside her.

"I do," he answered simply; there wasn't any need of jokes or flirting. "More than anything."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Good," her face was still hard. "She's my best friend and I'd hate for her to get hurt."

Killian didn't know if there was a veiled threat behind her words. "I'd hate that, too," he said.

Mary Margaret looked back at the sleeping blonde. "She loves you too," she said. "I can see it in her eyes. When she's around you her walls are down."

"Her armor is off," Killian added.

Mary Margaret's eyes met his. "You make her happy," she said in the end.

"I try my best," he said. "She makes me very happy too."

Mary Margaret didn't say anything else but her eyes kept looking at the couple and after a few moments a small thoughtful smile curved her lips.

Killian smiled too and kept playing with his lover's hair.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 _Emma_ knew she had been putting it off for too long. Hell, even Henry knew.

"Are we going to get back now?" he asked finishing his third cone of ice-cream. "I want to know about the future," he grinned.

Henry had been very excited at the new developments. In his mind that meant the curse was real and so was everything he believed in.

 _Emma_ was afraid to believe that and she didn't want to think of the consequences. She'd rather forget about everything and wake up that same morning once again. Like nothing had happened.

"Okay, kid," she relented. "Let's get back to the station."

Henry cheered. "Captain Hook looks like a cool guy," he told her. "I can't believe you'll date him."

 _Emma_ couldn't believe that either. "What makes you think they're dating?"

Henry wasn't impressed. "I might only be ten but I'm not dumb. I know what those looks mean, you'll love him!"

 _Emma_ was afraid to believe that was true.

.

.

The station was silent when they got there. Mary Margaret was fiddling through Henry's book with a pensive look and the two newcomers…

 _Emma_ gulped.

The other Emma was asleep on the couch. Her face was calm, relaxed, a small, content smile on her lips. Her head was resting on Jo-Hook's lap and he was playing with her hair also smiling warmly.

 _Emma_ 's heart speed up. They were the picture of a happy couple, the perfect match of True Love. And one of them was supposed to be her in some years' time.

She dragged a chair in front of the couch and straddled it, crossing her arms over the backrest and propping her head over them.

"How did you two met?" she asked.

He smirked. "Which time?"

 _Emma_ frowned confused. "Which time?" she repeated.

"It's a long story," he said. "One I'm not sure I should tell you. I still believe we shouldn't change anything."

 _Emma_ mused at his words. "But she doesn't."

They both looked down at the sleeping blonde. "She believes we can change some things for the better. Save certain people."

 _Emma_ scowled. "Save who?"

He just raised an eyebrow. "That would be contra-productive, wouldn't it?"

"Jones…" _Emma_ warned.

"Do you have something else you want to ask? Something I can answer?"

 _Emma_ bit her lip. She shouldn't… "Do you love her?"

He seemed amused. "Aye, but you already know that."

She took a deep breath. "And… does she love you?"

His face softened. "She does. I believe she would go to the ends of the earth for me," his eyes were amused, like he was onto a hidden joke. "Just like I would for her."

"Does she tell you that?" she wondered.

Jones nodded. "At first only when one of us was facing certain dead," he said. "But she's getting better."

 _Emma_ sighed. "Her armor is down."

"She doesn't need it with me."

Funnily that only made _Emma_ cling tighter to her own armor and walls. Jones noticed that and he was amused once again.

"You don't have to do that," he said and both knew what he was talking about.

 _Emma_ scowled. "How do you see through me like this? No one has before?"

He smiled. "I've told you before: you're something of an open book."

 _Emma_ gulped and stood. "I need some air," she said before almost running off the room.

"What was that?" she heard Henry ask.

"Your mother is just afraid," he said.

"Of what?" Henry asked.

"Love."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Thankfully they didn't stay much longer in the past. Emma wasn't sure she would be able to handle _Emma_ 's panicked looks and thick denial, Regina's skepticism, Mary Margaret knowing smiles and Henry's thousands questions she wasn't supposed to answer.

They spent most of the time in what would once be their home (Killian seemed to think a trip in the past wasn't enough to stop them from enjoying the _coffee_ she had promised) or the station and Regina's vault. Since there weren't any villains and the more pressing issue was Kathryn reappearance (which Emma knew it had been Regina's fault) it was almost like Emma's desired vacation.

With the past version of herself scowling each time she got too close to her boyfriend.

Emma knew _Emma_ needed to get laid. Killian only found it very funny and flirted nonstop with the blonde from the past.

Regina had all the ingredients for a memory potion in her vault and she helped Emma brew one (even if Regina could have done it alone because it turned out you didn't need any magic to make potions). She was all too happy to help, seeing that their appearance only proved Henry's beliefs on the curse.

But Emma felt guilty like never before. There she was, in the past, able to change everything for the better and she was unable to do anything.

"Do you want your brother to be born? Or Robin? Swan, all changes have their consequences," Killian would say.

And he was right, of course, but that didn't stop Emma's churning feelings.

The wand was easily to locate and once the potion was ready they all joined in the station.

"I'll see you in a few years," Emma told Henry with a smile. She had missed her son cuteness and excitement over everything but she was also missing her Henry's comprehension and closeness.

"I'm glad you came," Henry said with a big grin. "You too," he told Killian.

He just smiled and ruffled his hair. "Behave, lad."

Emma smiled at Mary Margaret and hugged her. "Even if I say otherwise I need you to hover over me sometimes," she told her. "Be there for me Mo-ry Margaret," she cursed internally at the slip of tongue.

But Mary Margaret only smiled. "Always. You're my best friend."

Emma smiled. She had missed those times when Mary Margaret was only her best friend and not also Snow White her mother.

"Wait, did you just call me Mory Margaret?"

Emma blinked. "Maybe?" She went on the line to thank Regina once again for everything she had done.

"I didn't do it for you," Regina said looking at Henry.

"I know."

She exchanged an awkward nod with her past version and grabbed the wand from one of the tables in the station.

"You look very wound up," Killian told _Emma_ with a seductive whisper. "I can help you with that. Trust me, I know what you like."

Emma had to bit her lip to stop herself from smiling and calling out that he, in fact, did know.

"Once we've crossed the portal all of you have to drink the vials on the table," Emma said and she looked once again at Regina. She knew the woman would make sure those last few days were forgotten.

Killian walked towards her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. "I know you can do it, love," he told her.

Emma could felt the magic under her skin, only fueled by his words and his touch. She closed her eyes and remembered her home: she pictured her parents, her brother, Henry and even Violet, Regina and Zelena. Just like they were when they left.

The wand in her hand light up and Emma shook it. A familiar portal of swirling orange opened in front of them. Emma looked at Killian with a smile and then back at the people form the past.

She waved at them. "I'll see you soon."

And then they jumped.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Emma watched the portal close and her mind refused to make sense of all the madness of the last days.

"Come on, you have to drink the potions," Regina said.

Emma wouldn't have drank anything Regina offered (unless it was her apple cider, that stuff was good) but she knew her future self had been there during the process.

And she wouldn't want to poison herself or Henry or Mary Margaret.

Even if the forgetting potion was a potion it also was, first and foremost, a way to make her forget everything that had happened. It was the perfect way to deal with that in Emma's mind.

And so she drank the vile stuff, almost choking on it. With the corner of her eye she saw the rest mimicking her actions and she had to smile at Henry's disgusted faces.

And then Emma blinked.

"Hey! What all of you doing here?" she asked.

They all seemed as confused as she felt. They looked around and a suspicious look came over Regina's face as she sniffed the vial in her hand.

Why did all have the same vials?

"I'm here to get Henry," Regina declared haughtily in the end. "It seems you have stolen him again."

Henry's face fell but he knew better than to argue with his mother. As did Emma.

"I think I was bringing you this," Mary Margaret held up two brown bags of Granny's delicious food. "I know you wouldn't eat anything otherwise."

Emma smiled sheepishly. Feeling thankful she grabbed one of the bags and set it on the table. An envelope caught her eye.

It was addressed to Regina, but the weird thing was the handwriting looked just like hers. But Emma knew she hadn't written any letters to the Mayor lately so it had to be from someone else.

For one second she considered taking a peek, but in the end her morals won.

"Regina!" she called running after the Mayor who was almost at the street. "There was this for you in the station," she said.

Regina accepted the envelope, confused and suspicious at the same time. "I think it's time for you to get back to work, Sheriff. You still have some very important cases unsolved."

Emma regretted not having looked.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

They appeared once again in the middle of Main Street. There was a burnt circle around them and Emma guessed it was the remains of the bubble.

Luckily there was no sign of Jaffar.

"I think we should go to the station," Emma said. "I have to talk with my Mom and everything."

Killian nodded; he knew the trip in the past had shaken Emma somewhat.

They could hear voices shouting in the station. It looked like Regina and Snow had gotten into an argument.

"Hey! What's going on?" Emma called worried.

David rushed to her. "It's Hyde," he said. "He's here in Storybrooke."

"Along with a lot of new fairytale characters," Henry added. "I've walked into Westley and Buttercup on my way here."

"Well," Robin said. "Regina and I have found a guy desperately begging for rum at the liquor store. He said he was a pirate captain."

Wait… Robin?

Emma blinked looking at the very alive man.

"How…?" Killian was at a lost. "Emma…" he sighed, turning his exasperated eyes at her. "What have you done?"

Regina strode towards them. "It wasn't only her, then? I wasn't sure."

"Pardon?" Killian blinked.

Regina sighed. "Follow me," she said. "We better have this conversation somewhere more private."

"What's going on?" David demanded.

"We'll be right back," Emma said. "By the way, Jaffar tried to kill me on my way here. You should be watching out for him."

"He did what?" David's enraged shouts were cut short by the door slamming close behind them.

Killian waited until they were far enough to ask. "What did you do?"

Regina extracted a wrinkled, yellowed piece of paper from her bag. "It gave me a lot of headaches," she said. "But thanks," she told Emma sincerely. "I don't know how I must have been after Robin's death but it mustn't have been a pretty sight."

"You separated yourself in evil and good and then crushed the heart of your evil side, the Evil Queen," she stated.

Regina blinked, surprised. "But the Evil Queen is a part of me. I can't just snuff it out like that."

Killian shrugged. "When it comes to magic I've learned to never question anything."

Emma stared at the paper in her hand. The words were somewhat faded but still clearly visible. « _Regina, I know this must sound crazy but I'm from the future and I've left you this letter to warn you. You've suffered more heartaches than anyone I know and I believe most of them were my fault. So I want to change that_.»

And the letter kept going. Just a few paragraphs that would save someone's life.

« _By the way, DON'T trust Hades._ » It was the ending.

Regina's eyes were wide and vulnerable. "Thanks," she said simply.

"If Robin's alive then what's the name of the baby?" Killian wondered.

Regina smiled. "Olivia," she rolled her eyes. "Zelena kept insisting it should be something with the color green."

Emma and Killian shared a smirk.

"Where are you going to go on your vacation?" Regina asked. "I thought you were going to leave this morning."

Emma's eyes shone. "We were?"

Regina blinked. "Yes…? After everything we all though you deserved some rest. We can handle the fort here for a while."

Emma smiled. "Hawaii here we come," she sighed dreamily.

Killian just laughed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fiiiiu… I'm glad I got that out of my system. What did you think?**

 **So "** _ **las**_ _ **señoritas**_ **" is the ladies.**

 **And** _ **"¡Adelante, Rocinante! ¡Acabemos con este perverso engendro!"**_ **means: Charge, Rocinante! We'll finish this perverse monstrosity!**

 **And "** _ **Me llaman Don Quijote de la Mancha**_ **" you've already guessed it means: they call me Don Quijote de la Mancha.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
